


Dance With Me

by laurenkmyers



Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Episode coda: Ben makes it up to Callum for yelling at him. Dancing ensues.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dance With Me

Callum is the best person he’s ever known. He’s the calm in the eye of the storm. Steady, but dangerous. Steady, in the face of Ben’s incapability to be strong right now, but dangerous- because he has the ability to break him. The thought that Callum could decide to up and leave him at any given moment terrifies him, which is why Ben needs to fix the mess he’s once again created in his foolish fucking attempt to win his father’s love.

When Ben had left earlier, he’d left Callum sitting in the square pushing back any attempt Callum made to love him. He sighs loudly after a time and tells Callum that he needs an hour or so to clear his head. Just as he starts heading back to the flat, back home, he turns and looks back at Callum’s defeated face and something shifts slightly in Ben’s chest. _He’s such a prick._

He knows he doesn’t deserve Callum, not really- but damn if he isn’t going to fight to keep him, because when it comes down to it- he’s stupidly, _foolishly_ in love. And though he doesn’t believe he deserves that love, he wants it desperately. Needs it more than anything. So he needs to fix this.

“I just need an hour Cal, okay? Give me that, please.” Ben pleads, ready to turn away. He watches Callum nod his head and turn his eyes up to meet Ben’s one last time. _I love you_ , he watches him sign, and Ben’s heart melts as Callum continues, _please just… let me love you._ Ben’s lower lip quivers as he shoots a crooked smile in Callum’s direction before he turns and walks away.

Tonight had been a complete shamble, but there was still time to turn things around. He sets his plan in motion, heading into the bedroom to find their speaker. The one they’d put away after he’d initially lost his hearing. The first time he’d sat down to watch a movie without noise. The damn thing just pissed him off, the vibrations booming through the floor during the heavy action sequences, they aggravated him to breaking point- _who needed surround sound when you couldn’t hear a damn thing anyway?_ But after tonight, feeling the way the music had thumped through that speaker, a moment of peace amongst the darkness, he thinks maybe Callum deserves his dance after all. 

Ben connects the speaker to the TV, sets up his spotify playlist, lights a few candles around the room, and then he waits. He waits for Callum to come back to him, because for some stupid bloody reason (that Ben can’t seem to understand) Callum always comes back.

Time seems to fly by, and, as if on cue- one hour later, Callum walks over the threshold at the top of the stairs. The moment he sees Callum’s face, beautifully illuminated under the candlelight, Ben lets out the breath that had been lodged in his chest since they’d parted ways earlier. He looks up at his boyfriend and gestures around the room in apology.

“I’ve been such a prick,” He starts, lowering his gaze in shame, “I’m sorry for ruining everything. I’m sorry for being such a bloody mess.” He chances a glance upwards, and watches the way Callum steps towards him, the tears gathering in his pretty blue eyes as he looks around the room in awe.

“I’ve been all over the place today, and I took it out on you…again. I’m sorry. I promise to try and do better. Thought I’d start here.” Ben turns around and presses play on his phone as a slow song he knows by heart starts up. He can feel the vibrations from the speaker rumble beneath his bare feet and roll up his spine. He turns to look back at Callum, extending his hand out in a final plea of apology.

“Dance with me?”

Callum stares back, barely holding himself together. A moment passes between them. Ben feels the knot in his stomach start to tighten. And then Callum grabs the hand extended to him and pulls Ben into the warmth of his embrace. The knot unfolds. After a moment they separate and Callum gently glides his hands up his back, and round to cup his face in both palms.

_“I’m here, Ben. Will you let me love you?”_ Ben reads his lips, watching as Callum’s eyes glisten with unshed tears, the love clear as day in his eyes. He smiles, sighs, and nods.

“I’ll try.” he replies, wiping the tear that escapes his own eyes as he falls softly into the crook of Callum’s neck, the two swaying along to the soft melody as they dance the night away.


End file.
